LoveThyEnemy
by ChelseaAnn
Summary: Bella and Jacob are destined to be together, but what happens when they have a child and she falls for a vampire? Follow Bella and Jacobs story through love, marriage, a daughter and tough choices.
1. Bella

Chapter 1

Bella woke up to a knock on her door.

"Come in"she croaked still dozy.

Her mother walked in singing happy birthday with her father trailing behind her.

"Happy birthday Bells" her father said once her mother had finished singing. They held a vanilla sponge cake, one of Bella's favorites. She groaned inwardly, Bella hated being the center of attention even if it was _her _birthday.

"Mom, dad, this is all very ... unnecessary" but her mother looked down and her father gave her the 'you know how your mother is' look. She sighed softly, got up and hugged her mom.

"Thank you mom" she said while kissing her head.

"You better get ready Bells, Jake will be here shortly to take you to school." Her mother said while leaving Bellas room.

Ah yes Jake - Jacob black was Bellas boyfriend. He and bella grew up together and so did Jake's dad, Billy and her father Charlie. They have spent so much time together while they were growing up, so when they were older they had started to develop feelings for each other and inevitably started dating. They didn't go to the same school but everyday he'd drive her to and from school. Jake was a year younger than Bella but when you looked at him you'd never say so, he was tall and very well built, almost as if he did body building as a hobbie.

Bella quickly hoped in the shower, and threw on the first thing she found in her closet. And at 7:35 exactly there was a toot toot outside.

"Bye mom, dad, see you guys later" she shouted as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

There he stood by the passenger door with a bunch of flowers in hand. When she reached him he picked her up and swung her around, kissing her check and then finding her lips, kissing her passionately.

"Happy birthday Bells" he whispered breathlessly.

"Mmmmh" was all she could respond with.

"So I know you said no gifts but common, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't spoil you" he said and winked at her.

"Youd be a boyfriend who listens to his girlfriend" she sighed.

"Its a good thing I'm deaf then hey" he answered with a face splitting grin and handed her an emerald green box with a note on top that read : 'be nice xoxo'

Inside was a very simple but stunning ring, it was a thin white gold band with an emerald green sapphire sitting delicately on top. Bella had to admit Jake definitely knew her.

"Wow Jake this is actually perfect." Bella leaned over and kissed him.

"Mmmhh let me get you to school before I turn around and take you back to my place"

"Jake!" Bella said while smacking his shoulder.

Waving goodbye to Jake as she walked into school Bella sighed, she'd rather be spending the day at Jake's than trying to hide the fact that it's her birthday to her friends.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica shouted from down the hall.

'Oh joy' bella sighed inwardly and waved back at Jessica. It's not like bella doesn't like Jessica, it's just she's a lot of work.

'Best get this day over with then' Bella thought to herself. She squared her shoulders and went over to meet Jessica.


	2. Jacob

Chapter 2

Jacob

As Jacob drove back to the Reservation he thought about how happy Bella was with her ring. He really thought she was going to put up a fight. As jake was parking his car he saw quite a bit of movement in the tiny house him and his dad shared, he knew the pack must be here already. He shut the engine off got out the car and listened to the bickering and chuckled to himself, he then trudged up to the house.

"So did Bella throw the ring back at you?" Paul chuckled as Jake entered the kitchen.

"Yeah or did she return it... to the trash!" Jared said bumping Paul on the arm.

As they both laughed Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Oh quiet, I bet she loved it! She did, didn't she Jake?!" Leah squealed

"Yeah she loved it, thanks for the help, Leah"

"No problem Jake" Leah replied.

Sam ducked as he walked through the doorway, Leah walked over and wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her forehead. Everyone was silent and looked at him.

"Right guys, I have heard that there is a leech that has been hunting near Forks. I heard she may have killed a few hikers, she needs to be stopped"

"Let's go!" Sam ordered.

As they took off running, transforming deep in the forest as not to alarm other people, they bolted in formation, letting their noses guide them.

_'Sam! This way I can smell the leech!!'_

_'Yeah thanks Jake I just caught the blood suckers stench'_

_'I can't wait to sink my teeth into that leech'_

_'Remember Quil, don't be too eager it clouds your judgement'_

_'You_'_re right Sam, thanks'_

_'Oh yeah we getting close now boys'_

As they reached the clearing, there was the blood sucker, her long black her sat just below her breasts she was wearing old torn clothes, definitely a nomad, she had already killed the hikers. This enraged the wolves and they launched at her. She struck Paul in the jaw, sending him flying back. Quil managed to grab her right arm and yanked it, sending it soaring across the clearing, while Jared came from the opposite side ripping off her left arm next. Sam threw himself at her, throwing her to the ground, as Jacob jumped on her wrenching her head off and shredding the remains.

Back home the boys were digging into the meal that Sue had made for them.

"So Jake you told Bella about us yet?" Seth mumbled with his mouth full.

"You know he's not allowed to" answered Sam.

"I don't understand why though"

"Because we don't know if you have in fact imprinted on Bella, Jacob" Sam said sternly.

Jacob sighed, stood up and strolled outside. He so badly wanted to tell Bella what he was but Sam refused. Jake knew in his heart that Bella was his mate, he never wanted to keep secrets from her, but Sam had his doubts.

"Listen Jacob, I know you love her but let's give it a few more months, okay?" Sam suggested strolling towards Jacob.

"Whatever Sam" Jacob replied while heading towards his car.

"I have to go now"

Jacob jumped in his car a started down the road. He was on his way to fetch his Bella from school. As Jake was driving his phone started ringing, it was Bella's mom.

René and Charlie were going to take Bella out for dinner to celebrate and asked him if he'd like to join them. He obviously agreed and said that he was on his way to pick Bella up now.


End file.
